


where all the stars align

by Camphalfgalra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Military Training, One Night Stands, Princes & Princesses, Slow Burn, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camphalfgalra/pseuds/Camphalfgalra
Summary: One prince. One night. One handsome stranger dressed up at a masquerade ball.When Keith was seventeen, he met the most handsome stranger at a masquerade ball. He fell in love, and that was the end of it when the mysterious stranger disappeared later that night after a one night stand. Flash forward to a year later when the six kingdoms are on the  verge of collapsing, where he meets Captain Lance McClain of the Royal Arus Guard, who brings back some unwanted and painful memories for Keith, who is determined to leave his past in the past.However, love on the battlefield is hard to control, and Keith finds this out the hard way.





	1. secrets of the night

According to the first rule on how to be a proper prince, they were never supposed to be flawed. 

They were always supposed to be perfectly poised with their crowns high on their heads, lips perfectly shaped and plump. Their brows were supposed to be perfectly plucked, and their table manners finer than anyone could dream of. Fingers perfectly manicured, arms and legs waxed; they needed to look pretty for the public. They were supposed to be perfect. 

Keith could handle that rule. It wasn’t as terrible as it sounded. It was the second rule that he hated the most. 

_“A Prince should be settled with a proper princess by the time he is eighteen, especially if he is line for the throne.”_

Screw that. Wasn’t love supposed to be love? Wasn’t he entitled to find love without it being forced by some crack ass rule that had been around ever since the dawn of time?

That was the thought running through his night that he met _him_. 

“My dad brought up the whole ‘you need a girlfriend’ thing again,” Keith grumbled bitterly, taking a sip of his water. “I mean, who does he think he is?!”

“Hm, I don’t know,” Acxa pretended to think, “let’s see. Uhm, Maybe...the King of Marmora?”

“He is so overbearing,” Keith replied, putting his cup down. “Like, he has to constantly bring it up. ‘Keith, you’re next in line. Bring a girl to dinner!’ Well what if I don’t want to bring one to dinner?!”

“Shh,” Acxa hissed, “you’re being too loud. He’s my father too, you know. I’m in the same boat as you are, but we can’t do anything about it.”

“This is so unfair, Acxa.”

“I know, but you can’t do anything about. Maybe fake a girlfriend and have a boyfriend in the side?”

“What is this, a bedtime story? You know as well as I do that that doesn’t work out,” Keith grumbled. 

“Maybe you should just get Allura to pretend with you.”

“Acxa, please.”

“Or Romelle.”

“No.”

“Who do you think you are, whispering about princesses, Prince Keith?”

The mentioned boy turned around on his heel, his eyes widening. His lips pulled together into a small smile, shoulders relaxing once he realized who was standing behind him. 

“Oh, it’s only you. Hey Allura. It’s so good to see you here,” he smiled. 

“Thank you,” the princess giggled. “It’s so wonderful to see you again, Keith. Oh! And you too, Acxa!”

Acxa smiled. “Yes, it’s good to see you too. Say, Keith? I’m gonna go look for for some more of these er...brownies?”

Allura smiled. “They’re an Altean delicacy, Acxa. You’ve eaten them before when you’ve come over for dinner with your parents!”

“Oh, the truffle-like snacks. Yes, those! I’m going to go see if I can find more. I’ll leave you two alone,” she said, already walking away from them. 

Keith quirked a brow. “She does realize that there are more of those behind me, right?”

“Leave her be. She probably wanted an excuse to go chat it up with the other noble women,” Allura laughed, motioning towards where Acxa was talking to one of the women on the dance floor. 

“Yeah, either that or she’s still convinced that we’ll still be able to pull off the whole ‘get engaged but not really’ thing,” Keith said with a small roll of his eyes. 

“While that would be amusing, I highly doubt your mother would let you,” Allura chuckled lightly. “You’ll figure it out, I’m sure of it.”

“Mhm,” Keith nodded before turning his attention to the floor. “So where’s your boyfriend? Off dancing with Romelle or…?”

Allura rolled her eyes. “Please. You know that Romelle and Lotor are not a thing.”

“I know, I know! Just making sure that he’s loyal to you.”

“My dad and Lotor are off chatting it up about ping pong. I still have no idea how the topic came up, but it did,” Allura said with a slight shrug. 

“They’re old men, Allura.”

“Lotor is _my_ age.”

“You’re old,” Keith teased with a small smile. 

Allura swatted his hand in response, Keith letting out a laugh as she missed. 

“I’m joking, I’m joking! But seriously? I’m really happy for you and Lotor. You guys look happy together.”

“That’s the first time I’ve ever heard you say that you’re happy for me and him,” Allura said, arching a perfectly plucked brow. “Are you sure you’re not ill?”

“I’m fine,” Keith chuckled, pushing her hand away from his head. “I’ve just been...in some sort of mood, I guess.”

“Has your father been pestering you more about finding a future queen?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“The worry lines on your head are very unbecoming,” Allura nodded, eyes wandering to the dance floor. 

“I know! He complains about that too,” Keith said exasperatedly, his shoulders slightly sagging. “I’m telling you, Allura. He is getting so crabby for a king of fifty years. Do you know what’s even worse? It’s always queen, not future king. Like, what if I meet a nice guy?”

“A little bold, don’t you think?” Allura inquired, gaze flickering back to him. “I mean, it would be going against years of tradition. Not that I’m not for it!”

“I don’t know,” Keith sighed. “It’s hidden in the scripts that so many kings and queens before us have had secret lovers or something, but I don’t want that! I want to be married to someone who I love, not someone who my dad wants me to marry for political gain.”

“I understand,” Allura said sympathetically. “Although, you could always fall in love with your promised bride.”

“You know I don’t like girls, Allura. Besides, I don’t want a relationship like that. I don’t want it to be clear cut or because of royal marriage, but real love. Am I selfish for wanting that?”

“Of course not,” Allura said softly, placing a hand on his left shoulder. 

“He’s been telling me that the Princess of the Arus is a good match,” Keith frowned, gaze flickering at the mentioned princess dancing with another man, her laughter echoing throughout the hall and her hair bouncing around as she moved.

“Romelle? She is rather lovely.”

“Yeah, but I don’t like her like that. I want to fall in love with some pretty stranger, for crying out loud! Sweep me off my feet and ride into the sunset, you know?”

“I do, and at the same time, I do not,” Allura giggled in amusement. “However, I’m sure you’ll meet your soulmate sooner or later. They’ll come prancing around here soon, just wait.”

“I hope so,” Keith grumbled, “but I highly doubt it. Seventeen years of my life wasted on dreaming and never achieving.”

“Hm,” Allura mused aloud. “Tell you what? You go dance with the first pretty stranger you meet out there, and then we’ll talk.”

“You’re just trying to get me to stop complaining.”

“No, I’m trying to make you take initiative,” Allura insisted, pushing him towards the dance floor. “Now shoo! You have strangers to fall in love with!”

“Oh come on! You can’t even be discreet about it?! Oof!”

He was shoved to the side by a castle cook, who was adding more pastries to the table. Keith had no time to react as he was thrown forward, his eyes squeezing shut and mouth in a tight grimace as he prepared for the impact of the shining crystal floor that mocked him. 

It never came. 

Instead, he fell into strong arms, his head landing against someone’s sturdy chest. 

“Woah. Are you alright?” 

Keith snapped his head up, meeting beautiful blue eyes underneath a blue feathered mask. 

That wasn’t the only thing that was beautiful. The strangers hair held a slight curl to them, brown but beautiful. His skin shone without a sign of a wrinkle or blemish, and his nose was perfectly upturned. His black suit shone was a stark contrast to his tan skin, which was littered with small faint scars beneath the cuffs.

He felt his breath catch as he realized that the stranger was still looking down at him, his eyes full of puzzlement. 

Keith quickly scrambled out of the other man's arms, a light blush dusting his cheeks. 

“Oh, me?! I’m fine! Just fine!”

The beautiful stranger let out a small sigh of relief, his lips curling up into a smile. 

”That’s a relief. What happened?”

“One of the castle cooks accidentally pushed me or something,” Keith said, glancing back in the refreshment table’s direction. 

“Huh. I just thought you were naturally clumsy. You’ve been tripping over your robes for the past two hours.”

“Have you been _stalking_ me?”

“No!” The stranger sputtered, “I was just observing you! It’s not everyday that you meet the Prince of Marmora.”

“You technically didn’t even meet me until now,” Keith said, the normal teasing edge returning to his tone. 

“Technicalities are not my forte,” the stranger replied with a crooked smile. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to go check up on someone.”

“Why don’t you stay here with me a while more? I could show you around the castle if you want,” Keith offered with a small smile. 

The stranger hummed. “You know what? Yeah. Sure. After all, how will I get you to fall in love with me if you don’t know me?”

Keith gaped at him. “Are...are you saying that if I get to know you, I’ll fall in love with you?”

The stranger smirked, cocking his head to the side. “Oh yes.”

“Huh,” Keith snorted. “You are _so_ full of yourself.”

“Come on, Prince Keith,” the stranger grinned. “Show me around your castle, and I might consider not wandering off and hooking up with another princess.”

Keith wrinkled his nose. “Poor princesses. Your kingdom must have a poor reputation with a player like you.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. You see, I don’t even have a kingdom to worry about,” the stranger smirked. “It’s just me and my loneliness. You know, fighting bad guys on the daily.”

“What are you, a military guy?”

“You mean a soldier?”

“Yes, that!”

The stranger grinned. “Yeah, I’m a military guy. That’s all I’m telling you until I know you’re actually going to give me good wine and not the cheap stuff, though.”

Keith raised a brow. “Can I at least get a name?”

The stranger pursed his lips, staring directly at Keith in the eyes. 

“Leandro.”

“Huh. Well, you already know me, I guess,” Keith chuckled softly. “In case you didn’t, I am Prince Keith Akira Kogane, future King of Marmora.”

“Well then, future king,” Leandro smirked, reaching out and wrapping an arm around Keith’s shoulder, “show me around your castle.”

Keith shuddered at Leandro’s touch, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. 

“Your wish is my command.”

* * *

“The attacks have become more frequent during the past couple of months. We cannot just stand on the sidelines without at least trying to figure out who they are!”

Keith let out a small yawn, resting his cheek on the palm of his hand. 

It was the same speech every time at the monthly reunion between all the kingdoms, and he was quite frankly bored. It always involved talking about the damages of the war, arguing over what course of action to take, only to walk out angry and without a plan. Keith didn’t expect anything less from these leaders, anyways. Most of them were too focused on staying sober during meetings.

Keith couldn’t blame them. He too wanted to drown out the conversation with wine, but his step-father’s wrath kept him from doing that. 

“We must fight back! Standing on the sidelines for this long has only made them more comfortable with attacking the kingdoms. Just look at Altea! It’s near the point of crumbling, and just a few months ago it was the center of our trade!” The King of Arus declared angrily. 

“Yes, but fighting back with the enemy will only instigate them into fighting even harder than they are now.”

“King Kolivan, with all due respect, your method of sitting back and doing nothing is quiznaking garbage,” Emperor Zarkon hissed. “Altea is on the brink of falling, and you insist that we can’t do anything about it. This isn’t correct!”

“Emperor Zarkon, your tone is not appreciated,” Kolivan said coldly. “If Altea had one of these concerns, she would let her king speak for her.”

“I agree with the emperor,” Alfor said harshly, looking at Zarkon. “Our precious kingdom is on the verge of falling, and you do nothing about it! We need to forge an alliance now and declare a war against these attackers who are determined on seeing the fall of all of our kingdoms!”

“We do not even know who they are,” Kolivan said angrily, his voice rising. “How are we supposed to declare war against someone we don’t know a single detail about?”

“How are we supposed to keep believing that you a fit to be a leader when you refuse to help out the same kingdoms that you want to marry your son off to?” Allura inquired angrily, rising from her chair. 

“With all due respect, Princess Allura, what I do for my son is none of your–“

“Oh come on, father! She has a point!” Keith shouted, attracting the attention of all the leaders at their round table. 

“Excuse me?” Kolivan asked, glaring at Keith. 

“Princess Allura is right. How can you expect any of these kingdoms to allow you to marry me off to one of their daughters when you refuse to even help them with maintaining the stability of their kingdoms? You, the one who cares so much about politics, is digging a hole for himself,” Keith declared bitterly. 

“Prince Keith is right,” Romelle spoke up, rising from her seat and gesturing around her at the leaders. “Look at them! With all due respect, King Kolivan, you can not deny that the issues have increased in great magnitude. You have a choice to help them—to help us—fix it!”

“We have the most stable kingdom as of right now,” Keith said coldly. “I understand that you don’t like war, but you have no choice. You love politics more than you hate war, so this should be a clear cut choice for you, shouldn’t it?”

“Prince Keith, your tone is not appreciated,” Kolivan spat. 

“But it is needed,” Keith replied with a hiss. “These kingdoms are in danger, their people! With them gone, everything is gone. What are you going to do, sit back and watch the world as it burns? We can’t do that. We have to form an alliance and declare war on the invaders. They can’t win. Our kingdoms were joined long ago by war, and they have to come together once again because of war.”

“Aye!” Romelle shouted, raising a hand up. “I agree with Prince Keith!”

“I as well!” Plaxum, Princess of the Baku, declared. 

“I do too!” Prince Rax of the Balmeran kingdom declared, taking a stand. 

“It seems that the prince without the crown of a king on his head is wiser than the king with the actual crown on his head,” Allura said bitterly, glaring at Kolivan. 

“The Prince of Marmora is correct,” Lotor said with a small frown. “King Kolivan, we implore you to help us. Without Arus, the alliance means nothing. As your son said, the first alliance that formed unified us before we split up. We need that alliance once more to secure not just the safety of Altea, but of Marmora, Arus, the Baku, Daibazaal, and the Balmera as well. We cannot function without one another.”

“Please,” Alfor begged, “please help us. The alliance cannot be formed without your consent.”

Kolivan presses his lips together thinly. “Suppose that I agree to this alliance. What then? We declare a war, but sit back? No, that won’t work. The armies must come together as well.”

“With Captain Shirogane, we could fight hundreds of hordes without losing,” Keith said with a small grin. 

“Yes, and Captain McClain of our royal guard is one who should not be discredited,” Coran, King of Arus said with a proud smile. “He has fought valiantly alongside Captain Shirogane countless of times.”

“Captain Hunk of the Balmeran kingdoms is also one who should not be discredited. He is one of the most kindest and favorable captains,” the Queen of Balmeran stated. 

“We only have Captain Holt to claim, but she is remarkable,” Alfor said, putting his hands down in the table. “Perhaps if we reunited all of them we could involve them in the fight against the invaders. We could have them recruit young men and women to fight for the cause.”

“They’re already involved,” Keith said with a small frown. “If you want them to do something, I suggest that you unite them and have them each train additional recruits before sending them off to fight. While your at it, train the nobles to fight as well. The upper class just can’t rest on their laurels while everyone else fights.”

Krolia smiled warmly at him from her spot beside Kolivan, who looked like he was ready to snap Keith in half. 

“If that is what you desire, Prince Keith, the why don’t you work with the Royal Guard?” Kolivan said through clenched teeth, his hands gripping onto the edges of the table tightly. 

“Excuse me?”

“Each heir to the throne is to be placed with the Captain of the royal guard of each kingdom,” Kolivan declared, eyes training in on Keith. “Each heir will be responsible for learning how to fight from each Captain.”

“What?”

“Since Arus and Marmora are connected by the border of lava, the captains will take the heirs with them and a small army to a hidden base out by the border. Their co-captains will take control over the ones settled at the palace. The rest of the kingdoms will also send their captains to the border of Arus and Marmora, and the rest also applies to the home base armies.”

“With all due respect, we need the strong captains at our home base,” Alfor said with a small glare. “There is a reason they lead their armies.”

“Yes, but the weaker soldiers need to learn how to defend the kingdom just as well, and those weaker soldiers include the heirs to the throne, who have never fought in war,” Kolivan replied. “If they are so eager to fight, let them fight. But they must pay the consequences of seeing the battlefield.”

“The battlefield isn’t as bad as you describe it to be,” Zarkon sneered. “You wouldn't know because you’re always sitting in your castle, all cozy and–”

“The royal heirs will be sent to the Marmora and Arus border since these are the two most stable kingdoms as of now, and they will polish up on their fighting skills and grow into successful future leaders. I offer this, or no alliance.”

“I can agree to this alliance,” Zarkon said gruffly, “but I do not agree with this method. We are sending our children off to fight when they should be learning how to be diplomats for when they take over as kings and queens.”

“They can do that at the military bases since they are so willing to get out and rise up against the wishes of their elders,” Kolivan said bitterly, training his eyes on Keith. “The military offers them a way to grow and mature, and that is why this is a wise choice. Once again, I offer these terms, or no alliance.”

“If this is what it takes for the Kingdom of Marmora to finally fight back against our enemies, then we will gladly accept these terms,” Alfor spoke, rising from his chair. “I will send word to Captain Holt to depart with her armies towards the border base.”

“Then I will send word for Captain McClain to bring his armies down to the border base,” the King of Arus said, looking over at Romelle hesitantly. “You will need to pack, daughter of mine.”

“Of course, father.”

“The same applies to the rest of the young princesses and princes we are sending. All are to depart with their captains tonight, and to reside at the base until the war can be declared as being over. I declare this counsel meeting closed.”

The rest of the kings and queens rose and bowed their heads, putting up a clenched fist to their chests before making their way out of the counsel room, murmuring about themselves. 

“Father, wait,” Keith called out, running up to Kolivan. “You can’t send me off to an army base! It’s not that I’m afraid, but I have duties here already! I have lessons, lectures–”

“Enough, Keith! Your constant speaking is giving me a headache,” Kolivan shouted, rubbing his temples. “You spoke out against me once again during a meeting, and it is not the first time that you have done this. Ever since you have been allowed to sit in and listen, it has been a pure disaster! I won’t stand it any longer. You are getting sent off the the military to work on your diplomacy skills, and I will not speak of this anymore. Captain Shirogane will accompany you and will be my eyes over you. Am I understood?”

“That isn’t fair! You tell me to do one thing, and then you tell me to do another. What do you want from me?! I’m never going to be able to meet your expectations, and you will never meet mine. You are not my father,” Keith spat bitterly, glaring at Kolivan. “You will never be my father.”

Keith spun around on his heel and stomped out the door, fuming with concealed anger as he hastily bid the other kings and queens a goodbye. They only stared after him with confused expressions, but the other princes and princesses looked after him with understanding. They too knew the issues of dealing with overbearing parents.

“Keith, wait–” Krolia called out, only to be silenced by Kolivan’s hand. 

“Let him leave. He needs to learn.”

“That is not how you teach a child to behave,” Krolia snapped. “Kolivan, what is going on with you? Where is that kind man I met years ago?”

Kolivan only looked away from her, face void of any expression.

“The counsel meeting is finished.”

* * *

“So he blew you off again instead of actually congratulating you for thinking like a king? Isn’t that a bit too much?” Shiro asked, turning his head to look at Keith.

“Of course he did. Who do you think he is, King Alfor? My step-dad does not believe in me for anything,” Keith said bitterly, holding onto the reins of his horse a bit tighter. “He said that I disrespected him when I spoke out against him again. I didn’t do anything wrong, though!”

“What exactly _did_ you say, Keith?”

“I told him that expecting any of the other kingdoms to agree to me marrying their daughters was unreasonable because they weren’t going to agree to do anything if he didn’t join the alliance.”

“ _Keith_.”

“Then I talked about how he should join the alliance because he was going to lose all political gain, and he couldn’t do that because he cares more about politics than anything else.”

“Keith!”

“What?!” Keith shouted defensively. “He was being a dick! I mean, he’s always talking about politics, so I figured, what the hell? I gave him a taste of his own medicine, and he didn’t like it so he acted like a child and sent me off to a military base!”

“Aren’t you glad he did that, though?” Shiro inquired, raising a brow. “You’re always complaining that he doesn’t give you freedom, and now he did. You get to do whatever you want away from his prying eyes.”

“Shiro, you are a very noble royal captain, but you are very dense when it comes to royal issues,” Keith deadpanned. “Kolivan has eyes everywhere, even where I wouldn’t think they are. He probably has eyes in the freaking cows in the fields! He just knows, and I want to live until I’m at least twenty.”

“At the rate you two are going, you’ll be dead before you’re nineteen,” Acxa said with a snort, her horse galloping forward faster to catch up to Keith. 

“Princess Acxa, shouldn’t you be taking your father’s side?”

“Please. As if I would ever side with my step father,” Acxa said with a roll of her eyes. “There’s a reason I passed down the claim to the throne to Keith. I don’t want to lead a kingdom that has a reputation for leaders like Kolivan.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Are you saying that I’m a perfect candidate to be his replacement?”

“Yes. You love being broody, Keith.”

“I do not!”

“Yes you do,” Acxa said with a small smile. “You love pushing the scholars in charge of teaching you away when you’re in the middle of sketching something. You like privacy. You’re quiet. Admit it. You’re more like him than you’d ever want to admit.”

“The fact that you would even consider comparing me with Kolivan is disgusting,” Keith said indignantly, wrinkling his nose. 

“Come on, you know it's a big true,” Acxa teased slightly, glancing over at Shiro. “I’m right. Even Captain Shirogane agrees!”

“I refuse to take part of any incriminating activity that can and will be held against me. I reserve all right to remain silent.”

“You’ll have freedom to do whatever you want,” Keith mimicked, rolling his eyes. “Shiro, if I ever told the king of what you say on a daily basis, you’d probably be in jail by now or hanging in display in the middle of town.”

Shiro gulped, teaching a hand up to his neck. “Thank god you’re broody and quiet then.”

Acxa chuckled. “What did I tell you, Keith? You’re just like him.”

“And you’re just like him with how much you love to make people feel like absolute garbage,” Keith snapped, tugging on the reins of his horse a bit harder. 

He advanced a bit more farther along than Acxa and Shiro, who only exchanged worried glances before forcing their horses to catch up to Keith. 

“Keith, I was joking,” Acxa said softly, reaching out a hand to rub it briefly on his upper arm. “You’re my brother. I know you’re nothing like that man, and I’m happy that you aren’t.”

“Your sister is right. You’re not your father, Keith.”

“That man is not my father,” Keith spat. “He’s sending me off to a military base so that I’m out of his way because I did something when he didn’t do anything. I’m sick and tired of it! I just want to be heard without being questioned. You would think that as a prince people would listen, but you’re always overruled by the king.”

“That’s just how it is,” Shiro said with a small shrug. “Don’t worry. I have a feeling you’ll end up enjoying the trip more than you anticipated. Who knows? Maybe you’ll even find a _special someone_.”

“Didn’t the guy you meet at the masquerade ball last year mention that he was in the royal guard?” Acxa inquired, raising a small brow. “Maybe he’ll be there.”

“Even if he is there, that was a year ago. The past stays in the past, and I’m not going back to the past. Besides, I don’t even know what he looked like under that mask except for the fact that he had blue eyes and brown hair. That’s it.”

“Not even a name?”

“Leandro,” Keith sighed. “I’ve looked the name up. It never matches up with anyone in the data bases of all the kingdoms.”

“You hacked into the other kingdoms as well?” 

“Not important. The fact is that I lost him. It was never going to work, anyways,” Keith said with a small shake of his head. “Kolivan wants me to marry a princess, and I’m pretty sure he and the king of Arus have been arranging something between me and Romelle.”

“Romelle doesn’t seem like the type of princess who would accept that type of marriage.”

“Acxa, you should know better than anyone else that we have no choice. It’s either this or get disowned, and I don’t want to get disowned. Not because I care about the crown, but because I care about my mom. She’s sacrificed so much for me—for us—and I just want to pay it back however best I can.”

“Wasn’t the queen the captain of the royal guard of Marmora before she married the king?” Shiro asked offhandedly, more focused on looking ahead at the looming figure of a large building. 

“She was, and she sacrificed it for him,” Keith spat bitterly. “She gave up what she loved for him. I never understood why, but she said that she wanted to focus more on me and Acxa. That’s all she’s ever told me.”

“Me too,” Acxa spoke up quietly. 

She then furrowed her brows, looking away from Keith to train her attention on the large building in front of what seemed to be a military base, heavily guarded by soldiers with bows and swords. A large river of lava could be faintly seen behind the establishment, soldiers roaming about the courtyard. It seemed more like a makeshift castle than a military base. 

“Wow.”

“Shiro, this doesn’t even look like a military base.”

“That’s because the actual military base is underground,” Shiro said with a slight grin, turning his attention back to the guards at the doors. 

“Halt! State your business.”

“Captain Takashi Shirogane of the Royal Marmora Guard. I come here with Prince Keith and Princess Acxa, who have been escorted here by me and my troops. Permission to enter, sir.”

“Permission granted. Welcome to the Castle of Lions, your royal highnesses,” the guard said, giving a slight bow as Acxa and Keith passed him. 

“Castle?” Keith echoed, looking back at Shiro with a questioning glance. “You guys live in a _castle_?”

“For a crown prince, you clearly aren’t aware of the state of your kingdom,” Shiro said flatly. “The castle is where all of you will sleep and eat and basically live in until we can end this war. The actual military bunker is underground.”

“Why build a castle on top of a military base? Isn’t it counterproductive?”

“Don’t look at me, princess. I’m simply following orders to escort you to the building.”

“Where will you sleep?” Keith asked, brows furrowing slightly. “In the bunker?”

“Captains get to sleep in some chambers of the castle. Princess Romelle will explain it all to you once we reach the courtyard,” Shiro said, looking forward. 

“You’re so stiff and humorless now. Lighten up, Shiro. It’s just us.”

“I–”

“Prince Keith! Princess Acxa!” Romelle called out from where she was perched on her horse, “I am so glad that you were able to make it safely! We heard reports that assassins were planning to jump you on the way here.”

Keith cleared his throat, sitting up straighter. “Princess Romelle, I can assure you that no harm came to us on the way here. I assume that you are the one who will show us around here?”

“My father instructed me to do so once you arrived to avoid any confusion,” Romelle said with a bright smile. “Although, I want to introduce you to someone you will see frequently around here. Lance!”

“Yes, Princess?”

Keith’s eyes widened as he heard the voice, attention trained on the soldier standing in front of him. Dark blue connected with ocean blue eyes, the other looking at Keith curiously. 

“I would like to introduce you to Prince Keith and Princess Acxa. They are the new recruits that you will be in charge of training for the first level.”

“Oh great,” Lance said with a small raise of his brow. “A prince and a princess who don’t know how to fight. We have our work cut out for us, huh, Princess Romelle?”

“Excuse me?” Keith said indignantly, “I can literally execute you for that.”

“Come on, Prince Mullet,” Lance said with a roll of his eyes, “lighten up. An attitude like that won’t get you any fans here. You’re on my turf now, and I am the leader.”

Keith let out a low growl. “You are very, _very_ annoying.”

“My turf, my game,” Lance smirked. “Welcome to the Castle of Lions.”


	2. thorned roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith awkwardly clash as their past night together haunts both of them in very similar ways, and one of them doesn’t take too kindly to the revelation.

Lance loved being captain of the royal guard. 

It was the bliss of unsheathing his sword every time he went into battle, the glory of shouting out orders and having people listen to him without begging them to. It was a dramatic change from his previous years, where even when he shouted nobody would pay any attention to him. 

Now, it was completely different. He got to lead armies into battle, and he was the one who received the glory after the job was done. Of course, it wasn’t just him. He loved his soldiers like family, and appreciated their efforts in the war, but the prideful feeling every time Princess Romelle would smile and congratulate him for going into yet another successful battle was enough to make him thank the stars that he was captain. Not just any normal soldier, but a _captain._

That was why he did not like princes very much. By that, he meant that he only liked one out of the six kingdoms, and that was Keith Kogane, the crown prince of Marmora. He had a reputation that intrigued Lance. Quiet and stoic like his step father, but the kindness and love of his mother, according to Princess Romelle and any other princess he had ever encountered. He could attest to the fact that it was true, that Keith really was a kind person underneath the reputation of being cold. 

That was why he didn’t understand why Keith was suddenly acting like a cold _jackass_ towards everyone at the Castle of Lions.

“Keith, it’s lovely to see you again!”

“We saw each other a few hours ago, Allura.”

“Yes, but it is still lovely to see you again,” Allura replied with a bright smile. “Did Acxa come with you?”

“Yes, but she ran off somewhere. I don’t know.”

Romelle frowned. “Prince Keith, what’s wrong?”

“It’s just Keith now, Princess Romelle.”

“Then it’s just Romelle now, too,” the girl replied indifferently. “What troubles you, Keith? Do you not like the location? The guards? You were the one who suggested that this be arranged.”

“That was the king, not me,” Keith said bitterly. “I just...I guess I’m just tired. It’s been a long journey.”

“It’s only been a couple of hours since you departed,” Romelle said with an awkward smile. “I could have one of the guards escort you to your chambers. Oh, that reminds me! You must come to dinner. All the royals will be there, and I need you all there to go over the course of action to take.”

“Romi, you sound like a military leader yourself,” Allura giggled lightly. “Surely the guards will explain it to us, right?”

“No, I will,” Romelle grinned brightly. “As you know, this is the Marmora-Arus border. I’ve made frequent trips here with my father, and he and the King of Marmora encharged me with working alongside Keith to make sure that the Castle of Lions is held under firm control.”

“You talked to King Kolivan?” Keith asked, suddenly interested.

Lance raised a brow, but remained silent at Romelle’s side. Keith’s wording threw him off a bit, the word ‘the king’ ringing in his mind. Was he not Keith’s father?

“Yes, I did,” Romelle frowned. “He is a rather unagreeable man, isn’t he? I can see why you’re always so sour when we have meetings. Does he always glare or is it just me?”

Keith let out a snort, a small grin forming on his lips. “Now you sound like my sister. No, it isn’t just you. He loves to glare at everyone. I’m curious, though. What did my father talk to you about?”

Romelle bit her bottom lip, slightly shrugging before smiling at him. “He simply told my father to make sure that you and I were on the same page on the affairs at the Castle of Lions. Nothing else. I can talk over them with you if you’d like.”

Keith sighed. “Please do. I didn’t even know that this place existed until he mentioned it during the meeting.”

“I’d be happy to! Just follow me,” Romelle grinned brightly, motioning for him to follow her across the courtyard inside the castle.

Keith quickly bowed slightly to Allura, bidding her a hasty goodbye as he ran forward to catch up to Romelle. Allura and Lance watched them wander off, the princess shifting her gaze from the retreating pair to him quickly.

“You’re Lance, right?”

“Yes,” Lance smirked, “but you can call me Loverboy Lance.”

“Ahem.”

Lance paled and turned around on his heel quickly, where he was greeted with a man in light purple clothes, contrasting his tan skinned complexion. His eyes were a dangerous shade of blue, bordering purple, with his white hair tied up in a neat bun on the top of his head with one strand sticking out in front of his face. Silver designs were woven directly into his top, with white sticking out under the collar on is neck. He sported black boots that reached his knees, a long flowing black cape tied to his shoulders at each side. He practically _oozed_!of regalness, and Lance suddenly felt small under his gaze.

“Lotor!” Allura squealed, rushing into his arms and embracing him in a tight hug. “I didn’t think your father would let you come!”

“He wasn’t going to, but I convinced to let me go to finish our courtship,” Lotor smiled. “How was your trip, love?”

“It was absolutely smooth and great. Oh, Keith and Romelle are here as well!”

“And I assume that Acxa is here as well,” Lotor chuckled lightly. “Keith never leaves home without her. Where are they? And where is Captain Shirogane?”

“Captain Shirogane should be down in the military bunker,” Lance spoke up, biting his lower lip when Lotor turned his attention to him. “He’s my co-partner.”

“Ah, then you must be Captain McClain. I’ve heard a great deal about you,” Lotor said with a brow raise.

“All good things, I hope,” Lance chuckled nervously. 

“I’ve heard that you have a reputation for attempting to flirt with every princess you meet at every banquet you’re invited to. Is that right?”

“Is it? I don’t know, sir. I just focus on my job.”

Lotor let out a small huff. “Then you’re quite boring, aren’t you?”

Lance gaped at him, eyes wide. “I...huh?”

“Lotor, stop it,” Allura laughed, “you’re scaring the poor boy. He was so confident and cocky in front of Keith, and now he’s trembling like a leaf.”

At the mention of Keith’s name, Lance made a face. “Uh, no offense Princess Allura, but is Prince Keith always so...stingy? I mean, as a captain and a close friend of Princess Romelle, I always hear that he’s a good guy, but up close, he seems really uptight.”

“Keith is….a very special person,” Allura said with a tired smile. “Give him time. I’m sure he’ll warm up to you soon enough, especially if you are the one in charge of training us for the first level.”

“I do not see the need for all these levels,” Lotor said, wrinkling his nose. “Shouldn’t there be some sort of test that puts us in a certain training level?”

“You are free to take that up with Captain Shirogane. He was the one who insisted that we put you royals in levels,” Lance shrugged. 

“Hm. Perhaps I will. In the meantime, can you show us to our chambers? I’m afraid that the trip has left me feeling a bit worn out,” Lotor said with a small smile.

“Of course, your highness.”

“Allura, darling, I think I’ve just found our new challenge.”

“What is it?”

“Who can get the guards to refer to us without our titles,” Lotor grinned, eyes softening when Allura laughed.

“I’m sure they’ll come around soon enough, Lotor. For now? Please stop terrorizing the soldiers and captains. They’re going to think that you’re like those other snobby child princes.”

“I can confirm that this is true,” Lance spoke up, raising a finger up in the air.

All he received was laughter from the prince and princess.

* * *

“Out of all the captains of the kingdoms, I don’t understand Daibazaal’s the most. I mean, how can he be the crown prince and captain of the royal guard at the same time?” Pidge asked, leaning against a horse.

“They’re not really that big of a kingdom compared to Altea,” Hunk shrugged. “Maybe there were budget cuts.”

“I heard that they had one, but he was thrown in prison for trying to usurp the throne a while back,” Matt commented, raising a brow. “Wait, how can you be so sure that he’s the captain? I don’t even think that’s possible.”

“Wasn’t the queen of Marmora captain of her own royal guard?”

“Yeah, before the asshole known as King Kolivan made her give it up.”

Pidge gasped, standing up straight and smiling widely. “Keith! You’re here!”

“Not by choice,” Keith said with a small smile. “Hey Pidge. Aren’t you supposed to be home?”

“She was,” Matt huffed, “but when they called for Captain Holt to go to the Marmora-Arus border, she somehow managed to convince the guards that she was me. Now we’re both here, and my dad was left as co-captain in Altea.”

Keith tilted his head to the side. “Wasn’t he retired?”

“He was, but King Alfor offered him a large amount of money if he decided to join the royal guard again. My mom didn’t really like it, but my dad has been itching to get back into the fighting groove so he agreed.”

Keith sighed. “Pidge, you’re like, sixteen. What are you even going to do out here? Everyone here is either over twenty or legal age. You’re neither.”

Pidge shook her head, smirking. “Oh, you absolute dense idiot. What can’t I do here? Nobody is going to do anything! Besides, I get to work on the battlefield. I’ve been working out, training for this moment. I want to fight, and unless I actually prove that I can, nobody is going to let me do it! Not even my mom.”

“Someone once told Allura that she couldn’t fight. She punched him in the face and literally threw him out of the party. By that I mean that she actually picked him up and threw him out the window.”

“Allura’s been teaching me how to fight since I was fourteen,” Pidge smirked. “She loves me.”

“Didn’t you used to hate her?”

“Yeah, but times change, Keith. Desperate times call for desperate measures.”

Hunk snorted. “Now you sound like Lance. Say, where is he? And Shiro?”

“Shiro’s in the bunker arranging some stuff for tonight,” Keith said with a tired smile. “I don’t know where McClain is, and I frankly don’t care. He’s stuck up. I can’t stand him.”

Matt raised a brow. “Woah, what? Lance might be a bit of a handful sometimes, but he’s not that stuck up. He just likes to tease people, ‘s all. What did he do to you?”

“Yeah man. What did Lance ever do you, Prince Keith?”

“It’s just Keith now,” the prince replied dryly, “and what didn’t he do? All I do is ask a simple question and he goes on about how this is his terf and whatnot. I’m telling you, I can’t _stand_ him!”

“Lance is like that, but he’s actually one of the sweetest people you’ll ever meet,” Pidge smiled. “Sure, he’s kinda egoistical, but once you get to know him, he can actually be a fun guy to hang out with. Sorta like you, but not a prince.”

“Yeah, I figured,” Keith grumbled, kicking a rock with the tip of his boot. “I guess he just brings back bad memories of something. The funny thing is that I have no concrete proof for my reasons of being annoyed with him whatsoever, but I don’t know. There’s just something about him that gets under my skin.”

“Now you sound like us talking about Prince Lotor,” Hunk grinned. “Hey, you’re pretty close with him, right?”

“Yeah? I’m close with most of the crown prince and princesses except Romelle. We’ve never really talked before today, and she’s a complete wild card.”

“Ooh,” Pidge teased, “am I sensing a royal wedding anytime soon? I call arrow carrier!”

“Unfortunately,” Keith sighed, “you probably are.”

Matt’s eyes widened. “Woah, dude. Did your dad actually, you know...set you up with the princess of Arus?”

“It’s not official, but probably,” Keith said in disgust. 

“Okay, hi? Yeah, sorry. I’m lost,” Hunk said confusedly. “Why is that such a bad thing? From what I’ve gathered, Princess Romelle is a good person.”

“She is, but not for me,” Keith grumbled. 

“Is someone like Princess Allura more your type?”

“Try someone like Prince Lotor instead,” Pidge said with a slight brow raise. “Keith, you knew that it was coming. Why so down about it now when it isn’t even official?”

“Because it’s so stupid! He knows that that’s the entire reason why Acxa gave up the throne and passed it down to me, the illegitimate son, but he still wants to give me such a hard time about how I can only marry a princess.”

“Now that’s just disgusting,” Matt said with a shake of his head. “Why don’t you just give up the claim or threaten him with it?”

Keith sighed softly. “My mother won’t like that. She’s given up and done so much for me that it seems unfair to run away from the throne. I don’t like it, but I love her. She’s the only reason I haven’t completely lost my mind in that stupid castle yet.”

“Wow,” Hunk spoke up, “the rumors really are true.”

Keith arched a brow. “What rumors?”

“All of them,” Hunk said incredulously. “We always speculated that Princess Acxa gave up the claim because she didn’t want to be stuck in the conservative form that King Kolivan likes, and that you really are just a big softie.”

“He’s always been a big softie. It’s the bangs that make him look all broody,” Pidge teased. 

“Why does everyone suddenly have so many comments on my hair? It’s like, the only thing that’s natural about me at this point. My mom says that I was born with it.”

“Born with a mullet? I knew that ugliness came from birth,” a voice piped up from behind him.

Keith’s small smile immediately turned into a deep frown, his shoulders going rigid as Lance came into view, his ever so cocky smile firm on his face. 

“‘And this is where I leave you. Holts? I wish you a kind evening. You as well, Captain Garrett. I will meet you all for dinner at eight for the meeting.”

He turned around swiftly on his heel, brushing up harshly against Lance, who looked after him with wide eyes, face full of wonder. Lance turned back to face his friends, only to be met with disapproving looks.

“What?”

“Your mother would be so disappointed in you.”

“Hey! Don’t bring my mom into this! Who do you think you are, huh? You’re like two inches tall!” Lance screeched. 

“Oh my god,” Pidge said with a roll of her eyes, “it’s five feet, you idiot. Anyways, did you really have to bother Keith about his hair? You know royal people are sensitive about all that stuff.”

“Especially princesses,” Hunk shuddered. “Shay cries every time one strand of hair comes undone even though her parents tell her that it’s okay. I love working for the Balmeran kingdom. It’s so peaceful compared to Arus and Marmora.”

“Ugh. You mean Daibazaal,” Lance groaned. “Their crown prince? He’s scary as hell. You never know what he’s thinking! One minute you think you have to say everything perfect or he’s going to chop your head off, and the next minute he’s talking about adopting a puppy once he and Princess Allura are properly engaged.”

“Now that’s the only royal alliance I can get behind,” Matt smiled before frowning. “He doesn’t seem that terrifying.”

“He’s just saying that because he got caught flirting with the princess instead of doing his job, probably,” Pidge snorted. 

“Oh yeah. Typical Loverboy Lance for you,” Hunk grinned. 

“Okay, first of all, rude. Second of all, yes,” Lance sighed in defeat. “I innocently start flirting with the princess, and he appears out of nowhere! I swear he popped out of the ground like juniberries!”

“Calm down,” Matt snorted, “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad. At least now you know that you shouldn’t shamelessly flirt with the princesses here. They’re all probably engaged already, anyways.”

“Not Princess Romelle,” Lance smirked. “You know, I’ve always wanted to be a prince. Maybe–”

“And that’s where we cut you off!” Hunk announced loudly, clapping a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Lance, buddy, you need to stop chasing princesses around. Maybe find a nice girl or guy to settle down with, huh? Wouldn't that be better than hooking up with all of the upper class people at royal parties?”

“It’s not like I don’t want it, it’s just that I...well, I haven’t found the right person to do that with yet,” Lance said bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck. “Trust me, I would love to find someone for me. Heck, they don’t even need to be royalty to make me happy! I just can’t _find_ them.”

“What about that one guy you said you hooked up with at the banquet last year? Have you heard from him?” 

“Yeah, about that? I’m pretty sure I left without telling him my real name and he never saw my face. I had a mask on the entire time, and he never pried.”

“Do you know who he is, though?” Matt asked, pulling a bag of berries out of his pouch around his belt. “Maybe we could help you–”

“Hahaha! Nope, no way! I know exactly who he is, but I don’t want him to know who I am,” Lance chuckled awkwardly. “I left him without even saying goodbye or contacting him later. There’s no way in hell that he’s going to be happy hearing from me.”

“Oh come on,” Pidge urged, “it can’t be that bad!”

“Oh no, I’m telling you, it can be _that_ bad,” Lance nodded. “You know what? I’m not talking about this anymore. You know what we should talk about? Prince Lotor and how he didn’t arrive with a captain.”

“Oh, you noticed that too?!”

Lance internally sighed in relief, his shoulders relaxing. The subject that he had been trying to avoid since Keith’s arrival was safely avoided. For the moment, anyways. It gave him time to think about what the hell he was supposed to do for the next few months in which he’d have to face Keith every day. 

That was enough to make him squirm in embarrassment. This was going to be one of the worst times of his entire goddamn life.

* * *

“So I believe I have a girlfriend now.”

Keith choked on his water, quickly pounding on his chest with his fist in an attempt to calm himself down. After two minutes, he finally managed to stabilize himself, dry heaving as he controlled his breaths. 

“What the hell, Acxa?!”

“I’m joking,” she said with a small roll of her eyes. “I spent the entire past hour in the bunker with Shiro. He introduced me to some of the most notable soldiers. Do you know that Captain McClain has an older sister who somehow isn’t captain? I’m very confused.”

“I know that Captain McClain is a jackass. Does that count?”

Acxa raised a brow. “What’s wrong with you? You usually love checking out the men anywhere we go. Did he hurt you?”

“No,” Keith mumbled, “but maybe. I think he might’ve. I don’t want to make false accusations, though.”

“False accusations of what, Keith?”

“Forget it. I’m probably wrong, anyways.”

Acxa frowned. “Keith, I am your sister. Out here, we don’t have mother with us. It’s just you and me, and that’s all we have. We only have each other, and I want you to trust me.”

Keith chuckled softly. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just that it’s something really stupid.”

“I grew up with you. I know how stupid your things tend to be,” Acxa said with a smile. 

“Fine,” Keith sighed, “but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

He cleared his throat, sitting up straighter on the edge of his bed. Acxa scooted closer towards him, crossing her legs on the bed. 

“Remember when I told you about that one guy at the banquet last year?”

“The one in the blue mask?”

“Yes, him. He had these really beautiful blue eyes and tan skin, and his hands...looked like they had been through war. He said his name was Leandro, but I’d recognize that voice anywhere. As soon as McClain opened his stupid mouth, I heard him.”

Acxa pursed her lips. “So is Leandro really Lance?”

“That’s what I think, but I don’t have proof,” Keith grunted frustratedly. “I just have this feeling, you know what I mean?”

“What if he _does_ turn out to be Leandro? What do you do then?”

“I can’t do anything. Kolivan and Coran have begun to talk about the prospect of me marrying Romelle, and she knows it too. She mentioned it during the our meeting together. Oh, yeah. I have to basically rule the stupid castle with her at my side.”

Acxa let out a low growl. “I knew there was a reason he suggested the Arus-Marmora border as our randevu! He’s been trying to set you two up since the beginning of time, and this is a perfect time to force you two to work together.”

“I bet you’re really glad you gave up the throne now, huh?”

“I am, but I’m also sad to see what he’s making you do,” Acxa said ruefully. “He used to be such a good man when we were younger. I was excited to be queen until he let the customs get to his head, and now…”

“Now it’s shit?”

“Language,” Acxa scolded, “but yes. I can’t believe this stupid war had to happen. It’s the one thing enabling him to continue pushing you into customs you don’t want to follow.”

“Are you sympathetic enough to take the claim back?”

“That’s not how these things work. On paper, you are officially the next one in line. We had a whole ceremony, for crying out loud!”

“It was my attempt at a joke, Acxa.”

“I know,” she sighed, “I’m just stressed. I was actually excited about coming out here, you know. I was excited about finally getting away from Kolivan and all his traditions. Now I find out that the person who you met a year ago is potentially here and I fall for a soldier who doesn’t even spare me a glance.”

“We truly are a sad duo, aren’t we?”

“I’ll tell you what you are. Extremely pathetic,” Lotor called out form the door, his arms crossed across his chest. 

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough,” Lotor said dismissively. “Acxa, please try to control your urge to stalk the poor female until she notices you. Keith–”

“Say no more. I’ll control my urge to punch him.”

“Are you insane? Punch him all you want if he ends up being your one night stand. That is utterly ridiculous. Don’t get blood on the carpet, however. It’s white.”

“Who puts white in a castle that is literally situated on top of a military bunker?”

“Ask your father,” Allura spoke up from her place next to Lotor. “He was the one who asked the people of Altea and Arus to help construct it years ago.”

“Your highnesses?” Hunk spoke up timidly. “Dinner is ready. Prince Keith?”

“Yes?”

“Princess Romelle awaits your presence in the meeting room. She requests that you meet with her before dinner begins.”

Keith held back a groan, instead nodding. “Thank you, Hunk. I’ll be there in less than five dobashes.”

Hunk bowed before making his way down the hall, Keith looking after him with a frown. 

“Great. Allura, you’re good at reading people. Do you think that Romelle is...you know…?”

“Into you?” Allura snorted. “Trust me, Keith. All she wants to do is keep the soldiers believing that Marmora and Arus are working together like the kings asked. That’s it.”

“Are you sure? Because if you’re not, this is going to be an awkward couple of months.”

“Keith, if she was interested, the marriage wouldn’t have been delayed until now. She clearly put her buts up, and is just now allowing it to happen, like you. Now please go on and join her before she takes it all out on us.”

Allura shuddered. “Romelle is lovely, but when she’s angry? She’s like you, but worse. Acxa knows.”

Acxa only nodded solemnly. “You should go, Keith.”

Keith only arched a brow in confusion before heading down the hall, footsteps resounding on the ground as he left his crowd of friends behind. He heard their faint laughter behind him, and he chuckled softly.

If he had to stay at this stupid castle for a few months, at least he still had them. That was enough of a soothing reminder for him.

* * *

“Do you think this armor makes me look fat? I don’t think yellow is my color,” Hunk said nervously, poking at his chestplate.

“It’s fine,” Lance smiled. “You look dashing in any color, my friend. Besides, why does it matter? We’re only using our royal armor for the speeches. We get to use the regular ones for training. Man, I’m so pumped to see the royals mess up!”

“A little harsh, don’t you think?” Pidge spoke up, crossing her arms across her chest. “You were once a novice too, you know.”

“Yeah, but I worked my behind off for this spot,” Lance grinned. “All they have to do is squeak by. They don’t even look like they can handle level one, if I’m being honest.”

“Perhaps you should keep your commentary to yourself, Captain McClain. I know certain princesses that are far above your diplomatic skills, and those are just as important as fighting skills.”

Lance felt his blood run cold, his eyes widening slightly. He slowly turned around to face Keith, who was standing next to Romelle. Both wore equally unimpressed looks, Keith even more so than Romelle, who just looked plain out embarrassed. 

“Lance, please. Contrary to popular belief, they do know how to fight...just not at soldier level yet. So please, keep the commentary to yourself.”

“I agree,” Keith nodded firmly. “If you want to earn the royal’s respect, then you have to treat them with as just as much respect as you want. Being captain won’t win you any likes around here. This may be your turf, but it is my castle. My home, my rules. Understood?”

Lance gaped up at him, brows shooting up in surprise. This was _not_ the Keith that he had met one year ago. This was a bitchy, rude and authoritative Keith. 

Panic settled in his chest. The glare that Keith was throwing was menacing, but even more so was the look in his eyes. They bore a look of sincerity, his expression screaming ‘I know’ and it _terrified_ him. 

“Captain McClain, am I understood?”

“Yes,” Lance stuttered, cheeks flushing red, “understood. My apologies, Prince Keith. It won’t happen again.”

Keith arched a brow, narrowing his every before curtly nodding. 

“Good.”

“Well then!” Romelle smiled, “now that that’s out of the way, what do you all say about commencing our dinner?”

“I’d say that that sounds like a lovely idea, your highness,” Matt sighed in relief. “I’m starving.”

“Then we shall eat,” Romelle giggled. “Well, you all will eat. Keith and I must talk go everyone about what the procedure will be like here for the next few–Er, however long this war lasts,” she smiled awkwardly. 

“Do Captain Shirogane and I need to stay with you? We’d be happy to help lead the dinner,” Lance spoke up, smiling nervously. 

“Princess Romelle and I will lead it, but your input will be appreciated,” Keith said with a small purse of his lips. “You will stand next to each of your kingdom’s heirs. That means that Captain Shirogane will stand next to me, and you will stand next to the princess.”

“Yes, that’s uh, a good plan. Got it.”

“Then it’s settled!” Romelle said cheerfully, beginning to walk towards the large doors that opened to the dining room. “Captains, please follow me.”

“Let me get that door for you, Princess,” Matt spoke up, hurriedly walking past Romelle to open the door. 

Romelle smiled, glancing at Matt with fond eyes. “Thank you, Captain Holt. Follow me into the hall! We have a dinner to commence.”

The captains all followed her into the hall, chatting amongst themselves about the potential meal. Lance, on the other hand, stood still as Keith came to a stop next to him. 

“Just so you know, what you did there? That wasn’t cool.”

“Neither was your commentary, _Leandro_ ,” Keith said with a low growl. 

Lance’s breath hitched in his throat. Of course Keith has figured it out. He was smart for a reason. 

“O-oh. You...still remember that? I didn’t think…”

“You are a Captain, but to me? You’re vile. Leaving someone wondering about what the hell happened to the one person who changed their life is _vile_. Now I have to live with seeing you for the rest of these months every single day.”

“I–”

“Save it, McClain. This is my castle, and I want you to stay very, very far away from me. I don’t even want to look at you. You ruined me, and I don’t need that right now.”

“Can you just let me–”

“Talk? So you can make an excuse for not even telling me your real name?” Keith scoffed bitterly. “No thank you. I’ve heard and seen enough. All I care about now is ending this stupid war, even if it means that you have to help.”

Keith tugged at the cuffs of his coat, pulling his black gloves a bit higher up on his wrists. 

“This is my turf now, McClain. Welcome to the kingdom of Marmora.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven’t updated this in so long but I promise I’ll tey to update soon. Thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm determined to actually finish a klance fan fiction so we'll start from this! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this story. Thank you for reading, and any feedback would be greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
